wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział XXVI
Biegli długo borem, pędząc tak, że sosny przydrożne zdawały się uciekać w tył w popłochu; mijali karczmy, chaty pobereżników, smolarnie, a czasem wozy ciągnące pojedynczo lub po kilka ku Pilwiszkom. Od chwili do chwili książę Bogusław przechylał się w kulbace, jakby chcąc próbować oporu, ale wówczas ramiona jego wykręcały się jeno boleśniej w żelaznych rękach Kmicicowych żołnierzy, a pan Andrzej przykładał mu znów lufę między łopatki i biegli dalej. Kapelusz księciu spadł-wiatr rozwiewał bujne, jasne sploty jego peruki — i biegli dalej, aż biała piana poczęła spadać płatami z koni. Na koniec trzeba było zwolnić, bo ludziom i koniom tchu zbrakło, a Pilwiszki pozostały tak daleko, że wszelka możliwość pogoni znikła. Jechali tedy czas jakiś stępą i w milczeniu, przesłonięci tumanem pary, która buchała z rumaków. Książę przez długi czas nie odzywał się wcale, widocznie starał się uspokoić i odzyskać zimną krew, aż gdy tego dokazał, wówczas spytał: — Dokąd mnie prowadzicie? — Dowiesz się wasza książęca mość na końcu drogi — rzekł Kmicic. Bogusław zamilkł, a po chwili znowu: — Każ mnie puścić tym chamom, kawalerze, bo mi ramiona wykręcą. Jeśli to im każesz uczynić, będą po prostu wisieć, inaczej, na pal pójdą. — To szlachta, nie chamy! — odrzekł Kmicic — a co do kary, jaką im wasza książęca mość grozisz, to nie wiadomo, kogo pierwej śmierć dosięgnie. — Wiecie wy, na kogoście ręce podnieśli? — spytał książę zwracając się do żołnierzy. — Wiemy — odpowiedzieli. — Do miliona diabłów rogatych! — zawołał z wybuchem Bogusław każesz tym ludziom pofolgować mi czy nie? — Każę waszej książęcej mości związać w tył ręce, tak będzie wygodniej. — Nie może być!... Do reszty mi ręce wykręcicie! — Innego kazałbym uwolnić na parol, że nie ucieknie, ale wy umiecie słowo łamać! — odrzekł Kmicic. — Jać inny parol daję — odrzekł książę — że nie tylko przy pierwszej sposobności umknę z twoich rąk; ale że cię każę końmi rozerwać, gdy w moje wpadniesz! — Co ma Bóg dać, to da! — odrzekł Kmicic — ale wolę szczerą groźbę niż fałszywe obietnice. Puścić mu ręce, konia jeno za cugle powodować, a wasza książęca mość patrz tu! Oto mi jeno za cyngiel ruszyć, by ci kulę w krzyże wpędzić, a dalibóg, nie chybię, bo nigdy nié chybiam. Siedźże spokojnie na koniu, umykać nie probuj! — Nie dbam, panie kawalerze, o ciebie i twoją krócicę... To rzekłszy książę wyciągnął zbolałe ręce, aby je wyprostować i z odrętwienia otrząsnąć, żołnierze tymczasem chwycili z dwóch stron konia za cugle i wiedli dalej. Bogusław po chwili rzekł: — Nie śmiesz mi w oczy spojrzeć, panie Kmicic, z tyłu się kryjesz. — Owszem! — odparł pan Andrzej i popędziwszy konia, odsunął Zawratyńskiego, a sam chwyciwszy za lejc książęcego rumaka spojrzał Bogusławowi prosto w twarz. — A jak tam moja szkapa? Zalim jej dołgał choć jedną cnotę? — Dobry koń! — odrzekł książę. — Chcesz, to go kupię. — Bóg zapłać! Wart ten koń lepszego losu niż zdrajcę do śmierci nosić. — Głupiś, panie Kmicic! — Bom w Radziwiłłów wierzył! Znów nastała chwila milczenia, którą przerwał pierwszy książę: — Powiedz mi, panié Kmicic — rzekł — czyś ty pewien, żeś przy zdrowych zmysłach i że ci się rozum nie pomieszał? Czyś zapytał samego siebie, coś ty, szalony człecze, uczynił, kogoś ty porwał, na kogoś rękę podniósł? Czy ci nie przyszło do głowy, że lepiej by dla ciebie teraz było, żeby cię matka nie rodziła? I że na tak zuchwały postępek nie odważyłby się nikt nie tylko w Polsce, ale i w Europie całej? — To widać niewielka fantazja w tej Europie, bo ja waszą książęcą mość porwałem, trzymam i nie puszczę. — Nie może być inaczej, tylko z szalonym sprawa! — zawołał jakby do siebie książę. — Mój mości książę! — odrzekł pan Andrzej. — Jesteś w moim ręku i z tym się zgódź, a słów próżno nie trać! Pogoń nie nadejdzie, bo tam twoi ludzie dotychczas myślą, żeś dobrowolnie z nami wyjechał. Kiedy cię moi ludzie pod łokcie brali, nikt tego nie widział, bo nas tuman przesłonił, a choćby nie tuman, to z dalekości ani masztalerze, ani straż by nie dojrzała. Przez dwie godziny będą cię czekać, przez trzecią się niecierpliwić, przez czwartą i piątą niepokoić, a w szóstej wyślą ludzi na zwiady, a my tymczasem będziem za Mariampolem. — I co z tego? — To z tego, że nie zgonią, a choćby i zaraz byli zaczęli gonić, i tak by nie zgonili, bo wasze konie prosto z drogi, a nasze wypoczęte. Gdyby zaś jakim cudem zgonili, i to na nic, bo jak mnie tu wasza książęca mość widzisz, tak bym jej łeb roztrzaskał... co i uczynię, jeśli inaczej nie będzie można. Ot, co jest! Radziwiłł ma dwór, wojsko, działa, dragonów, a Kmicic sześciu ludzi i pomimo tego Kmicic Radziwiłła za kark trzyma. — Co dalej? — rzekł książę. — Nic dalej! Dalej pojedziem przed siebie tam, gdzie mi się spodoba. Dziękuj wasza książęca mość Bogu, żeś żyw dotąd, bo żeby nie to, żem ja sobie kazał z dziesięć wiader wody rano na łeb wychlustać, to byś już był na tamtym świecie, alias w piekle, z dwóch racyj: jako zdrajca i jako kalwin. — I ważyłbyś się na to? — Nie chwaląc się nie znajdziesz wasza książęca mość łatwo takowej imprezy, na którą bym się nie ważył, a masz najlepszy dowód na sobie. Książę spojrzał uważniej w oblicze junaka i rzekł: — Diabeł ci to, kawalerze, na twarzy napisał, żeś na wszystko gotów — i to też racja, że mam dowód na sobie... Powiem ci nawet, żeś potrafił mnie samego śmiałością zadziwić, a to niełatwa rzecz. — Wszystko mi jedno. Podziękuj wasza książęca mość Bogu, żeś dotąd żyw, i kwita! — Nie, panie kawalerze! Przede wszystkim ty za to Bogu podziękuj... Bo gdyby jeden włos spadł z głowy mojej, to wiedz, że cię Radziwiłłowie znajdą choćby pod ziemią. Jeśli liczysz na to, że teraz niezgoda między nami i że cię nieświescy i ołyccy ścigać nie będą, to się mylisz. Krew radziwiłłowska musi zostać pomszczona, przykład straszliwy musi być dany, inaczej nie żyć by nam w tej Rzeczypospolitej. Za granicą także się nie schronisz! Cesarz niemiecki cię wyda, bom ja książę Rzeszy Niemieckiej, elektor brandenburski mój wuj, książę Oranii jego szwagier, królestwo francuscy i ich ministrowie moi przyjaciele. Gdzie się schronisz?... Turcy i Tatarzy cię sprzedadzą, choćbyśmy mieli pół fortuny im oddać. Kąta na ziemi nie znajdziesz ani takich puszcz, ani takich ludów... — Dziwno mi to — rzekł Kmicic — że się wasza książęca mość o moje zdrowie z góry tak troszczysz, wielka persona Radziwiłł!... A przecie mi tylko cyngla ruszyć... — Temu nie neguję. Nieraz się już zdarzało w świecie, że wielki człowiek ginął z rąk prostaka. Toć i Pompejusza ciura zabił, toć królowie francuscy z rąk ludzi niskiego stanu ginęli, toć nie dalej szukając i wielkiemu ojcu mojemu toż samo się przygodziło... Jeno, pytam się ciebie, co dalej? — Et, co mi tam! Nie dbałem ja nigdy o to wielce, co jutro będzie. Przyjdzie ze wszystkimi Radziwiłłami się zahaczyć, to jeszcze Bóg to wie, kto komu lepiej przygrzeje. Już to dawno miecz mi ciągle wisiał nad głową, a dlatego niech jeno oczy zmrużę, to i śpię smaczno jak suseł. W dodatku, mało mi będzie jednego Radziwiłła, to porwę drugiego i trzeciego... — Jak mi Bóg miły, kawalerze, tak mi się podobasz!... Bo to ci powtarzam, że chyba ty jeden w Europie mogłeś się na coś podobnego ważyć. Ani się, bestia, zatroska, ani pomyśli, co jutro będzie! Lubię śmiałych ludzi, a coraz ich mniej na świecie... Ot, porwał sobie Radziwiłła i trzyma go jak swego... Gdzieżeś się taki uchował, kawalerze? Skąd jesteś? — Chorąży orszański! — Panie chorąży orszański, żal mi, że Radziwiłłowie tracą takiego człowieka jak waćpan, bo z takimi ludźmi siła można dokazać. Gdyby nie o mnie chodziło... Hm! nie żałowałbym niczego, by cię skaptować... — Za późno! — rzekł Kmicic. — To się rozumie! — odpowiedział książę. — Wiele za późno! Ale to ci przyrzekam, że każę cię po prostu rozstrzelać, boś godzien żołnierską śmiercią zginąć... Co za diabeł wcielony! Z pośrodka moich ludzi mnie porwał! Kmicic nie odrzekł nic; książę zaś zamyślił się przez chwilę, po czym zakrzyknął: — Wreszcie, pal cię sześć! Jeżeli puścisz mnie natychmiast, nie będę się mścił! Dasz mi tylko parol, że nikomu nie wspomnisz, co zaszło i ludziom nakażesz milczenie. — Nie może być! — rzekł Kmicic. — Chcesz wykupu? — Nie chcę. — Po cóżeś, u diabła, mnie porwał? Nie rozumiem! — Siła by gadać! Dowiesz się wasza książęca mość później. — A co mamy robić przez drogę, jeśli nie gadać? Przyznaj się, kawalerze, do jednej rzeczy: żeś mnie porwał w chwili cholery i desperacji... i teraz sam dobrze nie wiesz, co ze mną czynić. — To moja rzecz! — odpowiedział Kmicic — a czy nie wiem, co czynić, pokaże się niebawem. Niecierpliwość odbiła się na twarzy księcia Bogusława. — Niezbyt rozmownyś, panie chorąży orszański — rzekł— ale odpowiedz mi przynajmniej szczerze na jedno pytanie: zaliś już jechał do mnie na Podlasie z gotowym zamiarem targnięcia się na moją osobę czyli też później, w ostatniej chwili, przyszło ci to do głowy. — Na to mogę szczerze waszej książęcej mości odpowiedzieć; bo i mnie samego w gębę pali, abym wam powiedział, dlaczego porzuciłem waszą stronę i pókim żyw, póki mi tchu w gardzieli stanie, więcej do niej nie wrócę. Książę wojewoda wileński mnie zwiódł i naprzód na to mnie wyciągnął, żem mu na krucyfiksie zaprzysiągł, jako go nie opuszczę do śmierci... — A to pięknie dotrzymujesz... Nie ma co mówić!... — Tak jest! — zawołał gwałtownie Kmicic. — Jeślim duszę stracił, jeśli muszę być potępiony, to przez was... Ale miłosierdziu boskiemu się oddaję... i wolę duszę stracić, wolę gorzeć wiekuiście niż dłużej grzeszyć świadomie i dobrowolnie, niż dłużej służyć wiedząc, że grzechowi i zdradzie służę. Niech Bóg zmiłuje się nade mną... Wolę gorzeć! Wolę stokroć gorzeć... bo i tak bym gorzał, gdybym przy was został. Nie mam nic do stracenia... Ale to przynajmniej na sądzie boskim powiem: "Nie wiedziałem, na com przysięgał, a gdym zmiarkował, że na zdradę ojczyźnie, na zgubę imieniowi polskiemu przysiągłem, tedym przysięgę złamał... Teraz mnie, Panie Boże, sądź!" — Do rzeczy! do rzeczy! — rzekł spokojnie książę Bogusław. Lecz pan Andrzej oddychał ciężko i jechał czas jakiś w milczeniu, z namarszczoną brwią i okiem wbitym w ziemię, jak człowiek nieszczęściem przygnieciony. — Do rzeczy! — powtórzył książę Bogusław. Kmicic zbudził się jakoby ze snu, potrząsnął głową i mówił: — Wierzyłem księciu hetmanowi, jakbym ojcu rodzonemu nie wierzył. Pamiętam te ucztę, gdy o nam pierwszy raz powiedział, że się ze Szwedem połączył. Com ja wtedy przecierpiał, com przeszedł, Bóg mi policzy! Inni, zacni ludzie, ciskali mu buławy pod nogi, przy ojczyźnie się oponując, a jam stał jak pień, z buławą, ze wstydem i z hańbą, w upokorzeniu, w męce... bo mi do oczu powiedziano: "zdrajca!" I kto powiedział!... Et!... lepiej nie wspominać, bym się zaś nie zapamiętał, bym nie oszalał i waszej książęcej mości zaraz tu w łeb nie strzelił... Wyście to, wy, zdrajcy, sprzedawczyki, wyście mnie do tego doprowadzili! Tu pan Kmicic począł patrzeć strasznym wzrokiem na księcia i nienawiść wybiła mu z dna duszy na twarz, na kształt smoka, który wypełznął z pieczary na światło dzienne, a książę Bogusław patrzył na junaka spokojnym, nieulękłym okiem, na koniec rzekł: — Owszem, panie Kmicic, to mnie zajmuje... Mów dalej... Kmicic puścił cugle książęcego konia, zdjął czapkę, jakby chcąc gorejącą głowę ochłodzić. — Tej samej nocy — mówił — poszedłem do księcia hetmana, bo i sam kazał mnie sprowadzić. Myślałem sobie: wypowiem mu służbę, złamię przysięgę, uduszę w tych oto rękach, prochami wysadzę Kiejdany, a potem niech się, co chce, dzieje! On też wiedział, żem na wszystko gotów — znał mnie! Widziałem to dobrze, iż palcami w puzdrze przebierał, w którym były pistolety. Nic to — myślę sobie — albo mnie chybi, albo zabije! Ale on począł mnie reflektować, począł mówić, takie perspektywy mnie, prostakowi, pokazować, za takiego zbawcę się podawać, że wiesz wasza książęca mość, co się stało? — Przekonał młodzika! — rzekł Bogusław. — Żem mu do nóg padł — zakrzyknął Kmicic — i ojca, jedynego zbawcę ojczyzny w nim widziałem, żem mu się oddał jako diabłu, z duszą, z kadłubem, żem był gotów za niego, za jego uczciwość, z wieży kiejdańskiej na łeb się rzucić! — Domyślałem się, że taki będzie koniec! — zauważył Bogusław. — Com stracił w tej służbie, n tym nie będę gadał, ale oddałem mu ważne usługi: utrzymałem w posłuszeństwie moją chorągiew, która tam teraz została, bogdaj mu na pohybel! — inne, które się buntowały, znacznie wyciąłem... Zababrałem ręce w krwi bratniej, w tej myśli, iż sroga to dla ojczyzny necessitas! Często mnie dusza bolała, gdy dobrych żołnierzów rozstrzeliwać kazał; często natura szlachecka rebelizowała przeciw niemu, gdy raz i drugi przyrzekł mi coś, a potem nie dotrzymał. Alem to myślał: ja głupi, on mądry! — tak trzeba! Teraz dopiero, gdym się o onych truciach z listów dowiedział, aż mi szpik w kościach zdrętwiał! Jakże to? Takaż to wojna? To truć chcecie żołnierzów? I to ma być po hetmańsku? To ma być po radziwiłłowsku? Ja to mam takie listy wozić?... — Nie znasz się na polityce, kawalerze — przerwał Bogusław. — Niechże ją pioruny zatrzasną! Niechże ją podstępni Włochowie robią, nie szlachcic, którego Bóg zacniejszą od innych krwią przyozdobił, ale też i zobowiązał, aby szablą, nie apteką, wojował i imienia nie hańbił! — Te listy tedy tak cię zraziły, że postanowiłeś Radziwiłłów opuścić? — Nie listy! Byłbym je katu oddał albo w ogień cisnął, bo ja nie od takich funkcyj — ale nie listy! Wyrzekłbym się posłowania, ale sprawy nie odstąpił. Czy ja wiem?! Poszedłbym choć w dragony albo kupę bym nową zebrał i znów Chowańskiego po staremu podchodził. Ale już mi zaraz przyszło podejrzenie: a nuż oni i ojczyznę chcą otruć tak jak tych żołnierzów?... Bóg dał, żem nie wybuchnął, choć mi głowa jako granat gorzała, żem się opamiętał, żem miał tę moc powiedzieć sobie: ciągnijże go za język, a dowiesz się całej prawdy — nie zdradź, co masz w sercu, podaj się za zaprzańca, za gorszego od samych Radziwiłłów, i ciągnij za język. — Kogo? mnie? — Tak jest! i Bóg mi pomógł, żem ja, prostak, statystę w pole wywiódł, żeś wasza książęca mość mając mnie za szelmę ostatnią, żadnego szelmostwa waszego nie ukrył, wszystko wyznał, wszystko wypowiedział, jakoby na dłoni wypisał! Włosy mi na łbie dębem stawały, alem słuchał i wysłuchał do końca!... O zdrajcy! O arcypiekielnicy! O parrycydowie!... Jakże to piorun was dotąd nie pobił? Jakże to ziemia was dotąd nie pożarła?... To z Chmielnickim, ze Szwedami, z elektorem, z Rakoczym i z samym diabłem na zgubę tej Rzeczypospolitej się zmawiacie?... To płaszcz z niej chcecie sobie wykroić? Zaprzedać? Rozdzielić? Rozerwać jako wilcy tę matkę waszą. Takaż wasza wdzięczność za wszystkie dobrodziejstwa, którymi was obsypała, za one urzędy, honory, godności, substancje, starostwa, za takie fortuny, których królowie zagraniczni wam zazdroszczą?... I gotowiście nie zważać na onej łzy, na mękę, na ucisk? Gdzie w was sumienie? Gdzie wiara, gdzie uczciwość? !.. Co za monstra na świat was wydały? — Panie kawalerze — przerwał zimno książę Bogusław — masz mnie w ręku i możesz mnie zabić, ale o jedno cię proszę: nie nudź mnie! Umilkli obaj. Jednakże ze słów Kmicica ukazywało się jasno, że żołnierz zdołał wyciągnąć całą nagą prawdę z dyplomaty i że książę popełnił wielką nieostrożność, wielki błąd, zdradziwszy najtajniejsze zamysły własne i hetmańskie. Ubodło to jego miłość własną, więc też nie racząc ukrywać złego humoru rzekł: — Nie przypisuj tylko tego własnemu dowcipowi, panie Kmicic, jeżeliś ze mnie prawdę wydostał. Mówiłem otwarcie, bom myślał, że książę wojewoda lepiej zna się na ludziach i przyszle człowieka godnego ufności. — Książę wojewoda przysłał człowieka godnego ufności — odparł Kmicic — aleście go już stracili. Odtąd tylko szelmy służyć wam będą! — Jeżeli sposób, w jaki mnie porwałeś, nie był szelmowski, to niech mi w pierwszej bitwie szpada do ręki przyrośnie. — To fortel! W twardej ja się szkole ich uczył. Chciałeś wasza książęca mość poznać Kmicica, masz go! Nie pojadę z próżnymi rękoma do naszego pana miłościwego. — I myślisz, że mi włos z głowy z ręki Jana Kazimierza spadnie? — To sędziów, nie moja sprawa! Nagle Kmicic zatrzymał konia. — Hej ! — rzekł. — A list księcia wojewody? Masz go wasza książęca mość przy sobie? — Choćbym miał, to bym nie dał! — rzekł książę. — Listy zostały w Pilwiszkach. — Obszukać go! — krzyknął Kmicic. Żołnierze porwali znów księcia pod ramiona, Soroka zaś począł szukać mu po kieszeniach. Po chwili znalazł list. — Oto jeden dokument przeciw wam i waszym robotom — rzekł biorąc go pan Andrzej. — Dowie się z niego król ;polski, co zamierzacie, dowie się i szwedzki, że chociaż teraz mu służycie, przecie już książę wojewoda zastrzega sobie wolność recedere, jeśliby się noga Szwedom miała powinąć. Wyjdą na jaw wszystkie wasze zdrady, wszystkie machinacje. A mam przecie i inne listy, do króla szwedzkiego, do Wittenberga, do Radziejowskiego... Wielcy jesteście i potężni, a przecie nie wiem, czyli wam ciasno nie będzie w tej ojczyźnie, gdy wam obaj królowie godną waszych zdrad rekompensę obmyślą. Oczy księcia Bogusława zabłysły złowrogim światłem, ale po chwili opanował gniew i rzekł: — Dobrze, kawalerze! Na śmierć i życie między nami!... Spotkamy się!... Możesz przysporzyć nam trosków i sprawić wiele złego, ale to jeno powiem : nikt nie śmiał dotąd tego uczynić w tym kraju, coś ty uczynił, i biada tobie i twoim. — Ja sam mam szablę do obrony, a swoich mam czym wykupić! — rzekł Kmicic. — Ach! masz mnie jako zakładnika! — rzekł książę. I mimo całego gniewu odetchnął spokojnie; zrozumiał jedno w tej chwili, że w żadnym wypadku życiu jego nic nie grozi, bo jego osoba zbyt jest Kmicicowi potrzebna. Postanowił z tego korzystać. Tymczasem puścili się znów rysią i po godzinie drogi ujrzeli dwóch jeźdźców, z których każdy prowadził po parze jucznych koni. Byli to ludzie Kmicicowi wysłani naprzód z Pilwiszek. — A co tam? — spytał ich Kmicic. — Konie nam się zmachały okrutnie, wasza miłość, bośmy nie wypoczywali dotąd. — Zaraz spoczniemy!... — Widać tu chałupę na zakręcie, może to karczma. — Niech wachmistrz ruszy naprzód obroki przygotować. Karczma czy nie karczma, trzeba stanąć!... — Wedle rozkazu, panie komendancie. Soroka wypuścił konia, a oni podążali za nim zwolna. Kmicic jechał z jednej strony księcia, Lubieniec z drugiej. Książę uspokoił się zupełnie i nie wyciągał więcej na rozmowę pana Andrzeja. Zdawał się być zmęczony drogą czy też położeniem, w jakim się znajdował, i głowę pochylił nieco na piersi, a oczy miał przymknięte. Jednakże od czasu do czasu rzucał ukośne spojrzenia, to na Kmicica, to na Lubieńca, którzy trzymali cugle jego konia, jakby upatrując, którego łatwiej będzie obalić, aby się wyrwać na wolność. Tymczasem zbliżyli się do budowli leżącej przy drodze, na cyplu lasu. Nie była to karczma, ale kuźnia i kołodziejnia zarazem, w której jadący traktem zatrzymywali się dla przekuwania koni i reparacji wozów. Między samą kuźnią a drogą rozciągał się niewielki majdan, nie ogrodzony płotem, z rzadka porosły wydeptaną trawą; szczątki wozów i popsowane koła leżały rozrzucone tu i owdzie na owym majdanie, ale z przejezdnych nie było nikogo, jeno koń Soroki stał przywiązany do słupa. Sam Soroka rozmawiał przed kuźnią z kowalem Tatarem i dwoma jego pomocnikami. — Niezbyt obfity będziem mieć popas — rzekł uśmiechając się książę niczego tu nie dostanie. — Mamy żywność i gorzałkę ze sobą — rzekł pan Kmicic. — To dobrze! Trzeba nam będzie sił nabrać. Tymczasem stanęli. Kmicic zatknął za pas krócicę, zeskoczył z kulbaki i oddawszy bachmata w ręce Soroki chwycił znów za cugle książęcego konia, którego zresztą Lubieniec nie popuszczał z ręki z drugiej strony. — Wasza książęca mość zechce zejść z konia! — rzekł pan Andrzej. — A to czemu? Będę jadł i pił z kulbaki — rzekł książę pochylając się ku niemu. — Proszę na ziemię! — zawołał groźnie Kmicic. — A ty w ziemię! — krzyknął straszliwym głosem książę i wyrwawszy z szybkością błyskawicy krócicę zza pasa Kmicica, huknął mu w samą twarz. — Jezus Maria ! — zakrzyknął Kmicic. W tej chwili koń pod księciem, uderzony ostrogami, wspiął się tak, iż wyprostował się prawie zupełnie, książę zaś przekręcił się jak wąż w kulbace ku Lubieńcowi i całą siłą potężnego ramienia pchnął go lufą między oczy. Lubieniec wrzasnął przeraźliwie i spadł z konia. Zanim inni mogli zrozumieć, co się stało, zanim odetchnęli, zanim okrzyk zgrozy zamarł na ich wargach, Bogusław roztrącił ich jak burza, wypadł z majdanu na drogę i pomknął wichrem ku Pilwiszkom. — Łapaj! Trzymaj! Bij! — rozległy się dzikie głosy. Trzej żołnierze, którzy jeszcze siedzieli na koniach, puścili się za nim; lecz Soroka chwycił muszkiet oparty o ścianę i począł mierzyć do uciekającego, a raczej do jego rumaka. Rumak zaś wyciągnął się jak sarna i biegł z szybkością strzały wypuszczonej z cięciwy. Huknął strzał. Soroka rzucił się przez dym, aby skutek lepiej zobaczyć; oczy przysłonił ręką, popatrzył przez chwilę i wreszcie wykrzyknął: — Chybiony! W tej chwili Bogusław zniknął na zakręcie, a za nim zniknęli goniący. Wówczas wachmistrz zwrócił się do kowala i jego pomocników, którzy patrzyli aż dotąd z niemym przerażeniem na to, co się stało, i zawołał: — Wody! Kowalczuki skoczyli ciągnąć żurawia, a Soroka klęknął przy leżącym nieruchomie panu Andrzeju. Twarz Kmicica była pokryta sadzą wystrzału i soplami krwi — oczy miał przymknięte, lewą brew, powiekę i lewy wąs osmolone. Wachmistrz począł naprzód dotykać z lekka palcami jego czaszki. Dotykał długo i ostrożnie, po czym mruknął: — Głowa cała... Lecz Kmicic nie dawał znaku życia i krew wydobywała mu się z twarzy obficie. Tymczasem kowalczuki przynieśli wiadro wody i szmaty do obcierania. Soroka z równąż powolnością i uwagą zabrał się do obmywania twarzy Kmicica. Na koniec rana ukazała się spod krwi i sadzy. Kula rozorała głęboko Kmicicowi lewy policzek i zniosła zupełnie koniec ucha. Soroka począł badać, czy kość policzkowa nie jest strzaskana. Po chwili przekonał się, że nie, i odsapnął głęboko. Równocześnie Kmicic pod wpływem zimnej wody i bólu jął dawać znaki życia. Twarz poczęła mu drgać, piersi podnosiły się oddechem. — Żyje!... Nic mu nie będzie! — zawołał radośnie Soroka. I łza stoczyła się po zbójeckiej twarzy wachmistrza. Tymczasem na zakręcie drogi ukazał się Biłous, jeden z trzech żołnierzy, którzy pognali za księciem. — A co? — spytał Soroka. Żołnierz kiwnął ręką. — Nic! — A tamci prędko wrócą? — Tamci nie wrócą Wachmistrz złożył drżącymi rękoma głowę Kmicica na progu kuźni i zerwał się na równe nogi. — Jakże to? — Panie wachmistrzu, to charakternik! Pierwszy dogonił go Zawratyński, bo miał najlepszego konia, i dlatego że mu się pozwolił dogonić. W naszych oczach wydarł mu szablę z ręki i sztychem przebił. Ledwie mieliśmy czas zakrzyknąć. Witkowski był bliżej i skoczył na ratunek. A ten ściął go w moich oczach... jakby go piorun zatrzasnął!... Ani zipnął... A jam nie czekał kolei.. Panie wachmistrzu ! on tu gotów jeszcze wrócić! — Nic tu po nas! — krzyknął Soroka. — Do koni! I w tejże samej chwili poczęli wiązać nosze między końmi dla Kmicica. Dwóch ludzi z rozkazu Soroki stanęło z muszkietami na drodze, z obawy powrotu straszliwego męża. Lecz książę Bogusław, w przekonaniu, że Kmicic nie żyje, wracał spokojnie do Pilwiszek. O zmroku już spotkał go cały oddział rajtarów wysłany przez Patersona, który zaniepokoił się długą nieobecnością księcia. Oficer ujrzawszy księcia skoczył ku niemu. — Wasza książęca mość... Nie wiedzieliśmy... — Nic to! — przerwał książę Bogusław. — Przejeżdżałem konia w kompanii tego kawalera, od którego go kupiłem. A po chwili dodał: — I zapłaciłem dobrze. Kategoria:Potop